Do You Believe In Magic?
by waterlily12
Summary: I always have this nagging feeling that you will suddenly disappear one day, right under my watch. It was magic that brought you to me and it was magic that took you away from my grasp, but it also took my heart along with you. Specialshipping two-shot in...letter format? Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_"Do you believe in magic?"_

I remember when you asked me that question. For some reason, you were always fond of magic-based fantasies. I found it it queer and probably childish of you to still believe in that. It's not like I have anything against it but magic was just something too good to be true. But looking into your hopeful amber eyes, I couldn't bring myself to shatter that belief of yours.

_"Um...sure."_

That was my answer but I don't know if you heard the insincerity in it or not. I swore that I saw the glint in your eyes dwindled when you heard me.

You were always a strange one, combined with shyness. But that never kept me away from you like the others. I always seen you sitting under a tree at school, reading a book. I never saw you coming into contact with any of our classmates. At the time, I thought that it would better if I didn't meddle in other people's business. You seem content with being alone anyways so I didn't want to break that peaceful look on your face whenever I saw you in class or under that tree. It was as if you were listening to everything around you and taking it all in without a word.

A wallflower, that's what you were.

I didn't think we would be talking and hang out one day but we did. It was pretty ironic since it was a fight that broke the invisible wall between us. On my way home, I saw you getting bullied by a local gang. You looked extremely fragile that time and I finally decided to step in. I didn't know why but I was furious. I would have beaten those guys to a pulp if you hadn't stop me.

_"I don't want to see anymore fighting!"_

That was what you said when you held back my arm from punching the daylight out of the gang leader in front of me. It was a tight grip but there was also gentleness to it. I was about to ask why would you let them go just like that if I hadn't seen you cry. You didn't look injured so I didn't know why you would be crying.

_"Hey… a-are you okay?"_

I was starting to panic inwardly since I was never good at dealing with crying girls. But all nervousness in me ceased to exist with what you said next.

_"You got hurt and it's all my fault!"_

Sure I got a few blows to my face and ribs but it wasn't that big of a deal. To reassure you that I was okay, I gently patted your head.

_"Don't blame yourself for something that I decided to do. Your name's Yellow right? The one that always sit at the back in my class?"_

You nodded with those gentle eyes of yours slightly enlarged. You didn't think I would notice you like the rest of our classmates did you? Of course I did and it was always in the back of my mind as to why you were always alone.

_"A-and you're Red…"_

That was when we became friends. You would smile more often after that. I like it when you smile, they were natural and it made you look all the more brilliant.

I don't know why but I always have this nagging feeling that you will suddenly disappear someday, right under my watch. Not because you were getting sick more often than before but that might be part of the reason.

I confronted you of this feeling but you only smiled back, as gentle as ever, and asked me something that I couldn't answer right away.

_"What would you do if I suddenly disappear?"_

It felt like you were giving me a test and if I didn't have the right answer, I would fail. I didn't have the exact answer yet since I know that I would definitely miss you but there was something more. I had always enjoyed your company, not that I didn't like the presence of our friends. There was always a different (a good different) feel to it when I'm with you, but I couldn't put a finger on it.

Instead, this was my answer:

_"I don't know… but why would you disappear in the first place? It's not like you'll be wisk away like in those magic-based books that you read."_

I think I hurt your feelings when I indirectly insulted your fondness for fantasies. I could see it in those amber eyes. They were hurt but you tried to cover it up with another smile but it didn't reach your eyes. I regretted what I said ever since.

* * *

I met your cousin. He looked like a younger version of me, except with those amber eyes that longed for adventure and action. He reminded of me when I was younger.

It was the day that you were at school and he came barging into my class and dragging me out right in the middle of it. You didn't know how shock I was when a stranger came into my class and took me by the collar, leaving stunned classmates to gawk as we disappear into the hallway.

_"You humans know your way around this city right?"_

He has a...unique way of addressing people. Wasn't he also a human? Why did he put it as if he was from another specie?

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Oh right!" He his his head lightly with his palm. "Forgot to introduce myself, name's Gold. I'm Yellow's cousin!"_

_"Yellow's cousin? She never told me she had a cousin."_

_"That's…" He paused for a moment trying to think, a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Family complications."_

I didn't believe him then. He was too suspicious but those amber eyes told me otherwise. I have to admit that they were similar to yours though with a more wildness to them. Before the conversation would get any further, we were already outside and he couldn't look any more serious.

_"Listen, I need you take me to some old shack ASAP!"_

_"What?" I furrow my brows when he was being too vague with his demand. There were plenty of 'some old shack' around the city and why would he want to go to one of them? That's where most of the local gangs hang around at._

_"Why would you -"_

_"No time!" He interrupted and flailed his arms up dramatically. "Yellow's in trouble and there's too many new things around here that it's hard to concentrate of her exact location!"_

_"Wait, what?" My brows deepen to emphasizing my confusion._

_Gold rolled his eyes but before he could explain, I got a text message on my phone. I fish it out of my pocket and the boy in front of me seemed to be staring at it as if it was an alien object. I looked at the message box and tapped the touch screen to see a new message send by…_

_"Yellow?" I frown and tapped the message open to read what it was about, maybe about why Gold was here and talking gibberish._

My blood ran cold when I saw it.

**_We have the blondie. If you don't want anything to happen to her, then come alone. And if you tell anyone, we won't guarantee that she'll be alive._**

_"Whoa, you can talk to people in those boxes?" Gold said in awe while looking over to see the message. Okay. He was a queer one. Has he ever seen a phone before? I didn't bother answering him when the location was send to me in a matter of seconds._

I immediately put my phone back and started running for the abandon shack where they had you. Gold was yelling after me, telling me to wait up. I tried to tell him that he shouldn't come along. That I won't know what will happen if he comes nor could I risk getting him in danger since he _was_ your cousin after all.

_"Are you kidding me?! She's my cousin! And I want to see her before it's too late!"_

That was what he said but the last remark bothered me the most. What did he mean 'before it's too late'? Was something going to happen to you that you didn't want to tell me?

He was persistent, I can tell you that, so I decided to let him tag along but I was worried that if they saw me bringing along someone else, they might do something to you.

I told him to stay put and gave him my phone, so that he could call the police if I wasn't out in five minutes. He seemed to obey my order, but the way he was looking at my phone made me feel a little on the uneasy side.

I entered the abandoned shack and found you tied against a chair with your mouth gagged with a cloth. There were several bruises on you and you looked paler than usual.

I called out your name and you looked up, with eyes of desperation and fear, along with tears, though I didn't know if you were crying out of happiness of fright. Were you happy to see me? What exactly did they say to you?

I tried to get to you but when I was closing in, I was surrounded.

These people that kidnapped you, I recognized them as the same ones that ganged up on you the first time. They were back for revenge that's for sure and they had more people, armed with various weapons this time. Knives, clubs, whips, guns, you name it.

The gang sneered at me, knowing that I was outnumbered and out-weaponed. The leader told me that if I move an inch, you're going to get hurt. I knew before hand that they weren't going to keep their words. They're going to hurt you no matter what but that didn't stop me from coming for you.

I realized then, how much you meant to me. To me, you were a part of my life and I would be pissed off, like I was then, if anything were to happen to you. I won't let you go, not under my sight.

_"Let her go. I'm already here."_

That was my demand but what I got in return was a gunshot to my shoulder joint. I heard your muffled cry through the pain searing in my head. Maybe I was being a little too reckless about rushing here right away without much of a plan.

_"We'll be the one doing the talking here."_

The gang members were surrounding me like predators to a injured prey. I would have been done for if not for Gold's outburst.

_"HEY! I HEARD SOMETHING BEING SHOT OUT AND YOU YELLING!"_

He barged right in, causing the others to jump in start. He saw you and I and glared at the people surrounding us.

_He held out my phone. "Sorry, but I didn't know how this thingy worked. You never showed me how to use it."_

_"Did I not tell you to not bring anyone?" The leader hissed at me and pulled you by the hair with a knife at hand, closing in on your neck. "Now she's gonna get it!"_

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you mister." Gold warned, a look of seriousness crossed his eyes as he gazed sharply at the man. The others just laughed at him for his threat. Personally I would too if I were in their position. What could he do when he didn't even know how to use a phone? Though I still wondered where he was coming from that he didn't know what a phone is._

_"Oh? And how will you stop me?" The leader taunted, the knife edging closer. I tried standing up and one of the gang members held me back down._

_Gold extended his arm out, "Like this."_

His voice was nonchalant as his palm glowed in a red hue while a circle with weird markings manifested right in front of his hand. Something shot out of his hand like a bullet, sending some of the people around me flying. I stare in shock as to what Gold just did and I'm pretty sure everyone else was just as shocked. His ears were growing longer, pointer; there were radiating red wings behind him that sparkles in the little light that the old shack provided.

Gold gave me a critical look; it was enough to tell me that I should be getting up to save you. I complied even though there was something strange(for the lack of a better word) going on. I didn't care as long as you were safe.

I closed in on the leader in the matter of seconds and punched him square in the face. I grabbed the knife from him and cut the ropes that bind you and untied the cloth that muffled your mouth.

_"Red! Are you okay?!"_

That was the first thing out of your mouth. You were always putting other people's health before yours. That's what I like about you.

I saw your worry eyes and comforted you by pulling you close to me. _"I'm fine. As long as you're safe, nothing else matters."_

You started to burst in tears, blaming yourself for what was happening and I tried to stop you from doing that. It wasn't your fault when the other party wanted to do it at their own will.

I saw the leader getting up from the corner of my eyes and pushed you out of the way when he came at us. I took a blow to my already wounded shoulder and bit my tongue from screaming in pain.

_"You piece of..."_ _He whipped out a gun, putting it in between my eyes. "This is what you get for humiliating me!"_

I blanched as he pulls the trigger on me... it didn't hit me when the bullet shot out. Instead, I saw blood splattering in the air, some landing on my face.

It was yours.

You had jumped in all of a sudden and took the shot to the chest. Right where your heart is.

Time stopped right there and then. My blood ran cold again and all I could hear was the echoing of the bullet piercing your fragile body like glass.

_"YELLOW!" I exclaimed but I can also hear Gold's voice mixed along with mine. I scrambled over to you and cradled you in my arms while Gold punched the guy that fired the shot. He was kneeling down next to you, his face was pale._

Tears were already making their way down my face and onto yours before I knew it. You looked up at me weakly and lifted a trembling hand up.

I made a grab for it and tighten my grip.

_"Yellow... you can't... I'm not going to let you go like this!"_

You smiled even though you knew what will happen. You looked straight into my eyes, as if searching for something.

_"Hey Red, do you believe in magic?"_

You were asking that question again. But this time, there was something in your eyes that told me to believe in it. If believing in magic and miracles are going to save you, then I will.

After finally finding my voice, I managed out a weak 'Yes.'

You smiled again; you were satisfied with the answer. You were outlined by a golden light and what happened to Gold happened to you. Your ears grew longer, pointier. There were golden wings growing on your back though unlike Gold's, yours were dim and growing dimmer, like how a light bulb grew dim until they can't be used anymore. A golden circle with same weird markings appeared beneath us.

I felt a warm energy surging through my body, easing me of the pain that I felt on my shoulder from earlier.

_"'Cos..." Gold croaked through the tears that fell from his eyes. "You can't! You have to keep your wings glowing! You can't let them shatter!"_

_"...It doesn't matter if I'm already running out of time. I'll have to go sooner or later."_

_"What are you talking about?!" I shouted, tightening my hold on you even more. "I'll never let you go! Not under my watch!"_

I remember the tears streaming down your face while you smile when I said that. I knew what I said didn't matter anymore. Nothing could be done now. I just embraced you all the more tighter, feeling the world melting away. Your voice was hoarse when you talked, making it all the more worst.

_"I'm glad...to hear that as your answer."_

I saw your fragile wings shatter like glass and the circle surrounding us slowly fade as well. Your hand turn cold in mine and your eyes remained closed no matter how many times I called your name. You were fading away, the light was taking you away from the shadows of the shack. Before I knew it, your translucent disappeared right in front of me.

_"I'm sorry Gold, I didn't mean to have you get involved. And Red, I want to tell you that I always love you so please, for my sake, stay safe."_

I didn't remember what happened afterwards. It was just a blur. All I could recall was the boiling anger inside of me and the fire that surrounded my fists. Fire. Was that what that warm sensation was?

* * *

"When a fairy use magic on a human, their magic supply automatically cuts off though we never understood why, maybe it was supposed to be for our own good. That's why we hide our presence from humans, fearing that our magic, our source of life, gets cut off. It was as if we were all born with this so-called protection. Our wings, they're our lifeline. How powerful a fairy is is based on the glow. If a fairy lacks magic, their wings dim and could easily shatter. If that happens, their life ends. The life span of a fairy without the flow of magic surrounding them depends on the fairy. Some last only a few days while others last for years, though their health weakens when they edge towards the end of the road. " Gold explained, facing the burning shack that we set on fire. "That's the fairy's fate."

"My cousin was always a kind-hearted light fairy; she didn't like violence and hated it when she saw someone got hurt. It proved how much she was willing to risk when she saved some human from death with her healing magic."

His words brought up something in the deepest part of my memory. I remembered trying to save a girl, a blonde, from being attacked by a wolf when I was out camping with my parents. Even though I managed to shoo the wolf away, I lost too much blood. I didn't remember what happened after that. Only a voice, the chime of bells, and a warm sensation. When I awoke, the girl was gone and I unscratched.

It was you.

You saved me back them and I couldn't thank you, even now.

"Light fairies are kind of special, they're unlike the others. One they reach the end of their life, they can create miracles," Gold stared me in the eye. "She granted you, a human, access to fire magic."

I stare at my hand as a red circle, now I learned that it was an arcane circle, appeared on my palm.

"Maybe that's why light fairies are scarce in the world," he continued. "Though I don't know why Yellow did that, maybe it was for your own protection later on if you get into more trouble."

"Maybe..." I trailed off. "What will you do now?"

"What do ya mean?" Gold asked as if I knew what he was thinking. "Since my magic flow has been cut off, I can't return to the Fairy Grotto so that means I get to live in the human world!"

I could see his excitement barely contained in his eyes. How could he be excited when he knows what was going to happen to him?

"Yellow told me a lot about the human world," Gold said with a calmer, softer look. "I want to see and experience it with my own eyes."

He stretched his arms. "She told me about you too, said that she was glad to have meet you."

I studied Gold's face to see if he was just making he feel better but I could see no deceit in his amber eyes. I steered my gaze back to the fire as my heart constricted.

I wish you were still here with me so that I could tell you that I felt the same. I should have realized it before it was too late but I didn't and it hurts.

I'm glad, _grateful_ even, to have met you but that's probably still an understatement. You brightened everyday of my life ever since I met you. It was magic that brought you to me and it was magic that took you away from my grasp, but it also took my heart along with you.

* * *

_"Yellow, for someone so small and fragile, yet so different, you sure know how to steal a guy's heart."_


	2. Chapter 2

Do you remember when you promised that you'll be rooting for me in the basketball regional finals? I guess you can't you can't really fulfill it now.

* * *

Since Gold enrolled in my school and your goodbye, everyone seemed to have forgotten about you. It was as if you didn't even exist. Gold explained how once you guys disappear; the memories of you will be erased from non-magic beings. I don't know if this was a good thing for me or not. I'm glad I was able to kept memories of you but at the same time, it hurt knowing I'll never see you again.

Gold started teaching me how to control fire magic and in exchange, he wanted me to teach him the basics of basketball. He said that he never played the sport before but I could see potential in him. Once he learned the basics, he was pretty good at the sport. He said that he'll join the next time the school's basketball team have tryouts. I personally hope that he'll make it in. To me, Gold was a little brother I never had.

I wish you were here with everyone else.

Here I am, warming up for the regional finals but I don't have the motivation for it anymore. You always came to watch me play and knowing that you won't be coming didn't help. Not at all.

"Hey Red!" I heard Gold shouted among the crowd that came to watch the game. Practically the whole school came but it wasn't hard to spot the fireball of energy among other students. He always sat with a girl with blue hair tied up in anti-gravity pigtails. Crystal, I think that was her name but Gold has the tendency to call her SSG.

For some reason, he enjoyed teasing the poor girl but it's always amusing to see those two argue.

"Break a leg!" Gold shouted, waving at me while standing up. He seem to have taken a liking to the figure of speech even though I already explained to him that it was mainly used in theaters.

"Stop moving away and sit down Gold!" Crystal complained. "I can't see!"

I chuckled and wave back. They were at it again.

I saw Gold freeze in the midst of his waving, his eyes were bulging out of their sockets and his mouth wide open as if waiting for a fly to land. I turn and follow his gaze. My eyes dilated and my mouth hang slightly opened from what I saw.

Up in the opposite seats of the gym, there you were, though slightly translucent.

You were smiling and waving.

When I blink, however, you were gone, as if it was just all a mirage, an illusion. But it wasn't. I knew that it wasn't. Why? Because your voice echoed in my ears after that, like the chiming of bells.

_"Do your best!"_

My lips curved upward into a small smile.

* * *

You kept your promise after all.

* * *

_"Thank you Yellow. For everything. I'll make it up to you once we meet again and I promise, I won't make the same mistake as the first time."_

* * *

**Ehehe... how was it? This was inspired by the song _Safe and Sound_ by Taylor Swift. I decided to make two chapters instead of combining into one because I just thought that it was better that way. :p**

**I hope you liked it...even if it was a little sad.**


End file.
